


看不见的王国  Invisible Kingdom【库罗德/贝雷丝】

by zrimbaud1999



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrimbaud1999/pseuds/zrimbaud1999
Summary: 背景：芙朵拉统一之后的数节，那个骑着骑着白色飞龙的帕迈拉王协助贝雷丝击溃了帝国与暗黑蠢动者的联合叛军。在当天晚上的庆功宴上，喝得微醺的库罗德突然当众宣布了自己与贝蕾丝的婚讯。
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
一切事物似乎都失去了真实感。  
贝雷丝产生了这样的感觉。  
她仰躺在自己房间的大床上，看着石制的天花板发呆。夜色已经沉了下来，窗外正起着风，她能够看到月光下随风摇曳的树影映衬在天花板上。世界安静得很，以至于让她近乎忘记了几小时前自己正在人声鼎沸的庆功宴上被库罗德折腾得有些不知所措。  
库罗德，库罗德。  
一想到这个男人，她的心跳难免快了一拍。  
六年前她刚进入修道院的时候，那个家伙还是自己的学生。他是金鹿学级的级长，里刚家的嫡子，联盟的继承人，明明从出身上来讲与另外两位级长不相上下，却总让人感觉与那些贵族子弟大相庭径。单边的耳环，垂下来的那一撮小麻花辫，小麦色的皮肤，断眉，祖母绿的眼睛，都让那时候的自己眼前一亮。  
他是个聪明的学生，却绝对不是乖巧的那一个。他会逃课，会在训练的时候躲在房间里研究战术或者是最新的毒药。可是每次她去找他算账的时候，那个浑小子都会挠挠头，露出一副真挚诚恳的模样向她道歉，并发誓绝无下次。  
看到他那副模样，贝雷丝便马上心软了。  
真是的，她似乎永远都拿他没有办法。  
不过自从她见到他的第一眼开始，她就能够隐约察觉到，那一副玩世不恭的表面之下一定运筹帷幄着一些什么事情。  
不过六年前的她一定不会预料到，现在的自己已经当上了芙朵拉的女王，而库罗德以帕迈拉王的名义当着前来参加庆功宴的两军面前向自己求了婚。  
尽管半年前她与他在女神之塔上相互表露了心意，尽管他们交换了那象征共度余生戒指，尽管她坚信着他一定会回来找她，尽管他们将最大的信任与愿景都托付给了彼此，这些都像是独属于二人之间的默契和秘密，从来没有多余的外人参与进来。  
而今天晚上喝了好几瓶酒的库罗德，不知道是喝醉了还是怎么样，突然就这么在众目睽睽之下拉起贝雷丝的手，对着他昔日的同学，父亲的战友，侍卫与下属，将军与士兵，所有人，几乎是所有人，就这么大剌剌地宣布道——

“各位芙朵拉与帕迈拉的亲朋好友，今日我等欢聚一堂，纵饮于此，一来是为了庆祝彻底剿灭了帝国与暗黑蠢动者的余党，二来是为了告诉大家一件事。”  
几乎所有人都举起了手里的酒杯欢呼雀跃，等到欢呼声差不多平息了之后，库罗德继续说道：“芙朵拉女王贝雷丝，曾是我的老师，并为了一个愿景共同战斗至今。可以这么说，没有老师就没有现在的帕迈拉与芙朵拉，也更没有现在的我......”  
贝雷丝有些疑惑地用她那双翠绿色的眼睛看着他。  
库罗德继而转过身来，冲她眨眨眼。  
“在数节前统一芙朵拉之际，我们二人已于女神之塔私定终生。今天在这里是想告诉各位......”  
台下交头接耳的声音显然多了起来。  
库罗德打算忽略掉这些议论到的声音。他分外温柔地看着他的老师，眼色深沉。  
“我库罗德，将娶贝雷丝为妻。”  
没有身为王的豪言壮语，没有什么其他繁琐的、官方的说辞，库罗德在说最后这句话的时候看起来更像是一个普通的、在向亲朋好友宣告婚讯的、陷入爱河的年轻人。  
贝雷丝在那一瞬间懵了。  
她曾设想过二人对外公布婚讯的情形。或许是在某个会议上，或许是在哪个重大的节日，那个时候会有字字斟酌的诏书，会有一群严阵以待的见证人。   
反正绝对不是在这种场合，在这个方才凯旋、杯盘狼藉、人皆微醺的庆功宴上。  
在众人的起哄声里，她被库罗德拉近身前，接着是一个印上嘴唇的浅吻。  
欢呼，起哄与掌声，派对的氛围明显因为库罗德的这一招而变得更加热闹活跃了。  
昔日金鹿学级的的战友们冲上前来，洛廉兹抱怨库罗德又给王国添了件麻烦事，壮实的拉斐尔举起他的级长转了一圈高声呼喊着“在婚礼上又有肉吃了”，希尔妲叉着腰质问当事人为什么一直隐瞒着这件事情，玛丽安奴站在一旁看着这片混乱场面微笑，雷欧妮拖着腮开始思索着等小王子或者小公主出生了自己是否应该去当他们的师傅，莉丝缇亚琢磨着婚礼蛋糕的样式和味道，伊古纳兹站在一旁现场作了一份求婚现场的写生素描。  
贝雷丝甚至产生了某种错觉，眼前的一切仍旧发生在狮鹫战胜利的那个夜晚，这些各有所成的家伙仍是当年的那些毛头小子，自己仍是一个刚从佣兵团过来的新手老师。

晚宴大概在一个小时前就结束了。大伙自然不会放过这一切的始作俑者库罗德，把他留到了最后又是灌了好几波酒开始逼问细节。贝雷丝借着醉酒不适的借口提前逃离了现场，洗漱过后换上了舒适的睡袍躺在床上开始发呆。  
当两个国家的王结合，这片土地将会变成什么样子？政权、民生、制度、文化，这其中所牵涉的东西实在是太多太多东西了，早已超越了他们二人本身，成为了两个国家的事情。  
她无法继续想象下去了。  
库罗德这个家伙，真的是把事情给玩儿大了。  
这时，她听见窗外传来一阵声音。  
像是靴子踩在石瓦片所发出的清脆声响。  
她没有时间再多想，一个人影便翻过窗户跳进了她的房间里。  
她闻声坐起身子来，果然看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
“哟，好久不见了，兄弟。”  
她还没来得及回应些什么，就被眼前的黑发男子紧紧地拥入了怀中。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分别许久后的首次同床共枕

Chapter 2 

“那么多年过去了，你爱爬窗的这个毛病还是一点没有变过。” 

贝雷丝闭上眼睛，紧紧地回抱她的帕迈拉王。 

“我当作这是一种夸奖咯？”库罗德轻笑道，用他留着胡渣的下巴蹭贝雷丝的脖子，“我说过我一定会回来找你的......贝雷丝......“ 

“我知道。” 

“我说过我不会那么轻易地放过你。” 

“我知道。” 

贝雷丝笑了笑，收紧了自己的怀抱，仿佛离别时日里的千言万语和无限思绪都倾注其中。 

二人那日交换的戒指一直都稳稳地戴在各自的无名指上，此时正在月光下反射着光。 

她知道为什么库罗德会对她说"好久不见"。 

自从半年前一别之后，直到今天，她都未曾见过库罗德——别说见面了，即便是最为简单的书信他们都没有怎么写过。 

库罗德离开的时候是翠雨节，现在时间已经转眼来到了孤月节中旬。 

即便如此，整整几日下来他们并没有在私底下见过面。军事桌上的会议，庆功宴的慷慨演讲，战争所带来的疲惫，还有那浩大的、不可知的未来，好多好多事情都充斥着两位新王的脑海里，以至于他们在女神之塔一别之后的再一次私下见面，是在这个夜晚。

在库罗德离开的那段时间里，她曾产生过给库罗德写信的想法，但苦于不知对方的确切地址而迟迟没有动笔。

芙朵拉的项链仍未被打破，两国之间尚未形成相对成熟的通信往来系统。进入大修道院之前，她一直跟随着父亲过着相对闭塞的生活——她甚至对王国领、帝国领与同盟领没有什么概念，每一次执行任务的辗转都是由杰拉尔特负责的，她所需要做的只是遵循指示而已。

遵循指示，这几乎已经成为了一个佣兵下意识的思维方式。按照萨米亚的说法，如果一切事物都有指令的话就会容易多了。在成为修道院的老师之前，贝雷丝甚至从未意识到自己在教育、指挥与战术上天赋异禀。 

更何况帕迈拉呢，即便日后知道了这块土地的名字，这于她而言不过是一个遥远而模糊的意向罢了——在那之前，她甚至不知道自己的学生兼爱人竟流淌着来自那里的血液。

倒是一直守在芙朵拉的她会时不时收到库罗德寄来的信笺。

所以她大概知道，库罗德回到帕迈拉之后利用他身上另一半的皇室血统投身到了王族的内部纷争的整顿之中。这个过程一定异常艰苦吧，从一个从小因为芙朵拉血统和纹章而唾弃的混血儿到帕迈拉王，这其中的具体过程库罗德并没有告诉过她。与此相反，库罗德总是会向她分享他在帕迈拉的、那些看似毫不起眼的所见所闻，比如异域的香料、香甜的瓜果，比如远道而来的飞龙商队，比如蒙着面纱的女人，比如比如戈壁滩旁的河川和夜空上的群星。

就像是一个给远方爱人写信的小伙子，迫不及待地向对方分享一切新鲜有趣的事情。 

这也是贝雷丝喜欢他的一点。是少年气吗？她不知道该怎么形容他身上的那种感觉——无论承载着什么样的地位与责任，他永远都像一个对身边万物保持好奇的少年，仿佛存活下去的理由是为了继续探索一切未知的东西。

“你在走神。”库罗德突然说道。

贝雷丝猛然回过神来，发现她的帕迈拉王正看着她。 

房间里的烛火已经被吹灭了，她有些看不清库罗德背着光的脸。

“抱歉......”

“呐，不打紧不打紧。”库罗德又恢复了往日轻佻的语气。他坐到了床上，顺势将贝雷丝拉入自己的怀中从背后抱住她，将脑袋埋入她的后颈，“你刚刚在想什么呢，贝雷丝？”

和其他老同学不一样，库罗德在私底下并不怎么喜欢称呼她为“老师”。 

“我不知道。”贝雷丝垂下眼睑，抬起手抚摸库罗德的脸颊和鬓角，“你这个家伙真是的，居然就这么直接把婚讯给宣布出去了......”

“你害怕了？“ 

“与其说是害怕，不如说是不安吧......“贝雷丝摇摇头，”历史上确实会有两个国家用各自的公主或是王子联姻的例子，但是两个王的结合可谓史无前例......芙朵拉，帕迈拉，这两个国家的未来该变为如何，这个世界又该成为什么样子......”

“啊，你说得对。”库罗德并没有否认她的疑虑，“老实讲，我也并不知道今后事情会变成什么样子。不过，就像之前我一直跟你说的，我会努力去实现我心中的那个愿景......并且能够和你肩并肩一起去见证这一切......”

此时，库罗德停顿了一下。

“不对，我甚至不满足于与你肩并肩了......应该说手牵手......或者是拥抱着彼此去见证这一切吧。”

库罗德的耳根在发烫。他暗自庆幸自己是从背后抱着贝雷丝的，这样他的爱人并不会看到这样的景象。

世界突然安静了下来。

在愣了好一会儿之后，贝雷丝才忍不住噗哧笑了出来。 

“喂，你在笑什么啊，我可是鼓足了勇气说的这些啊。”库罗德有些不满地挠了挠贝雷丝的腰，出乎意料地引发了后者的一阵轻微颤抖，“诶，原来可以单挑魔物的老师居然有这样的秘密啊。”

贝雷丝被库罗德说得脸颊发烫：“哪......哪有！还不是你趁我不备......”

还没等她说完，她突然感受到了身下有一个逐渐起来的东西顶住了自己的臀部。 

“......”

"......”

“库罗德。”

“贝雷丝？”

“别告诉我在重逢之后的第一个夜晚你就在想着那档子事。”

“嗯......我本来只是想和老师叙叙旧和谈情说爱的......但是我没想到你的腰部那么敏感......”

好吧，这家伙怕是要越描越黑了。

“你呀......“贝雷丝无奈地叹了口气，”今晚别回去了吧。”

库罗德两眼发亮：“欸，你刚刚说了什么？是真的吗？”

贝雷丝稍微使了点力气，在挣脱怀抱的同时将库罗德推到到床上，接着躺在了他的身边。

这是库罗德第一次这么近距离地看到贝雷丝的脸，月光下甚至能够看清楚她脸上的绒毛。她的眼睛很漂亮，睫毛长长的，翠绿色的眼珠正看着他。

扑通扑通扑通扑通。 

该死地，振作点。 

他深吸了口气，不断地暗自提醒自己。 库罗德.冯.里刚，你可是前任金鹿学级级长，里刚家的嫡子，是前联盟的盟主，是帕迈拉的王，不要毛手毛脚得像一个刚坠入爱河的十六岁小屁孩啊。

正当他的内心世界翻云覆雨的时候，贝雷丝突然伸出手来摸上他的脸庞。

“怎么，没有跟女人躺在一起过？” 

“啊对......等等！怎、怎么能这么说！”库罗德有些急了，“从交换戒指的那一刻起，我的身与心都不将属于除你之外的任何人......”

“我知道我知道。”贝雷丝笑了出来，“不过......就算之前在同盟或者帕迈拉有什么男人女人想对你投怀送抱，我也不会奇怪就是了。” 

“怎么可能有那种事......“库罗德摇了摇头，“倒是你在士官学院的时候，那么多男生女生老是喜欢围着你跟你谈心，我有充分理由怀疑一半以上的人是想泡你。”

“吃醋了？”贝雷丝眯了眯眼。

“那是当然了......“库罗德并没有打算否认，”我也不知道从什么时候开始就喜欢上了你......不过，我这辈子最自豪的事情之一，就是舞会那天晚上抢在其他人之前鼓起勇气向你伸出了手。”

贝雷丝没有接话，只是看着他。 

两个人就这么对视了好一阵。 

此时又起风了，窗外的树木在风中发出沙沙的声响。

不知道过了多久，库罗德才打破了二人之间的沉默。

“贝雷丝......我可以吻你吗？” 

贝雷丝又笑了出来。在今晚之前，库罗德从未如此频繁地看见她露出这样的表情。 

“你呀......怎么还像一个刚入士官学院的孩子呢？” 

“抱歉抱歉......毕竟在你面前，我可能会永远手足无措得像一个十六岁的小男孩。“库罗德挠了挠头，”那么，我就当作是答应咯？”

贝雷丝没有回答，只是看着他点了点头。

库罗德捧起她的脸，小心翼翼地吻了上去。

他并没有深入，只是温柔地亲吻着贝雷丝的唇瓣。

在恍惚了好一阵子之后，贝雷丝闭上眼睛，开始回应他。

原来嘴唇是个那么软的东西。 

这是贝雷丝第一次接吻。老实她并不知道该怎么做好这个事情，只是模仿着库罗德的动作进行回应。

库罗德似乎也并不擅长这件事情，全程她都能够感受到他的生涩和谨慎。

不知道就这样抱着吻了多久，库罗德才放开她。

贝雷丝的翠眼里泛着雾气，喘着气看着他。

“这一切是真实的吗......"像是自言自语，库罗德喃喃道，“你真的要成为我的人了......”

贝雷丝用脑袋蹭了蹭他的胸口。 

“天色不晚了，贝雷丝，快睡吧......”库罗德将贝雷丝揽入怀里，用下巴抵着她的头顶，“明天会是崭新的一天，世界将会是一个崭新的世界。”

贝雷丝窝在他的怀里，点了点头。 

没有过多久，她就听见头顶处传来了均匀的呼吸声。

这个家伙大概是累坏了。

贝雷丝叹了口气，望了眼天花板。

双王的结合吗...... 

历史的舵盘似乎就这样落到他们的手上了。

tbc.


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛廉兹的茶话会上出现了一点小意外。

Chapter 3 

当贝雷丝睁开眼睛的时候，她发现库罗德并不在她身边。  
她几乎是条件反射般地坐起身，却看到库罗德正坐在她的书桌前翻阅着某本书。  
天才朦朦亮，连早晨的鸟鸣都听不到，只能偶尔听见不知名昆虫振动翅膀发出的簌簌声。  
“啊，你醒了？”觉察到身后发出的声音，库罗德转过头来看着她。  
“早上好，贝雷丝。”  
“早上好。”贝雷丝揉了揉眼睛，“在读什么呢。“  
“没什么，只是好奇你平时都会阅读些什么书罢了。”库罗德来到床前，用一个大大的拥抱将贝雷丝扑回床上，在她的脸颊上吻了一下，“不多睡一会儿？“  
“不太习惯......“贝雷丝将脑袋埋在库罗德的胸前，声音闷闷的。  
严格意义上来说，这是贝雷丝这些年来睡的第一个安稳觉。从跟随在父亲身旁的雇佣兵到士官学校的老师，再到后来的芙朵拉统一王国的首任国王，安逸稳定于她而言似乎是一个遥远的、永远触不可及的东西。意外的降临不会分辨昼夜，敌人的夜袭，无法推卸的工作，太多太多东西共同导致了她这种浅眠易醒的毛病。  
“也是。”库罗德叹了口气，“不过我希望你以后能够渐渐地提升睡眠质量......看到你这副忙碌疲惫的模样我怎么可能不心疼。“  
“你也不看看是谁更早起来。”贝雷丝无奈地说。  
“哈哈，也对。”库罗德挠了挠头，“抱歉抱歉，脑子里实在是有太多东西了......今天的晨会上怕是有得我们受的了，钦差大臣和贵族宰相怕是得弄死我。“  
“你也太乱来了。”  
“嗯，但凡涉及到你的事情我总是会不由自主地下险棋......“库罗德稍微往上躺了一下，曲起膝盖将贝雷丝的整个身子圈在怀里，“或许是我太心急了，毕竟我好害怕在死去之前来不及与你一起看到这样的愿景。"  
统一芙朵拉之后只身前往帕迈拉也是。在交给贝雷丝戒指并许下承诺之后，他确实曾有过一瞬的害怕——虽说他相信自己若是活着的话一定会回来找她并与她完婚，但这需要花费多久但时间？想必众神也说不准吧。  
贝雷丝只是将自己的手搭在库罗德的手上，但没有说话。  
"好啦好啦，这不一切都在变好了吗。"库罗德转移话题道，"等下还要开两国高层首领间的首次会议呢，你再休息一下吧。"  
"那你要去哪？"贝雷丝问。  
似乎看出了爱人的不安，库罗德笑了出来，搂紧了怀里的人，将脑袋埋进贝雷丝乱糟糟的头发里："放心啦，我哪里也不去，就打算陪你再一起赖会儿床。"  
贝雷丝松了口气，毛绒绒的脑袋蹭了一下库罗德的胸口。  
两人就这么拥抱着躺了一阵子。  
贝雷丝并没有睡回笼觉的能力，她百无聊赖地抚摸着戴在库罗德手指上的戒指。  
"下午洛廉玆的茶会你来吗？"  
"洛廉玆的茶会？“  
“老传统了。”贝雷丝说，“每次大家有机会聚到一起的时候，他都会搞一次茶会。“  
“他倒还是老样子。”  
“不过他在某些方面很可靠呢。”贝雷丝似乎对她的这位学生兼臣子很满意，“我已经把原同盟领的事务都交付于他了。”  
“也好，在管理领地和身为贵族的责任感上洛廉兹确实很靠得住。管理整个大的同盟领这也算是圆了他的半个盟主梦了吧。”库罗德皱了皱眉，“只不过我一点都不觉得这位大人在茶会上会轻易放过我......“  
贝雷丝轻笑道：“大家都很想念你哦。”  
“话是这么说没错......"  
在谈话的过程中，晨曦之光悄然探照进了房间里，把房间的角落照得通亮。贝雷丝注意到一只鸟跳到了窗沿上，若无其事地抖擞翅膀。  
新的一天就要这么开始了。

“我不明白。”希尔妲略显烦躁地用小勺子搅拌着她杯子里的红茶，“库罗德喜欢搞出其不意的东西我知道，但是像两个国家的王结合这样的事情为什么一点消息都没有提前跟我们这些开国功臣透露？“  
“库罗德就是这个样子，无论过了多少年都不会变的。”洛廉兹倒是略显淡定地品味着他手里的红茶，“我早说过了，就这个家伙，当初让他当同盟的盟主我都得发怵半天，结果现在放弃芙朵拉的王位不要，跑去邻国当起国王来了。”  
"我倒是觉得老师和库罗德蛮般配的呢。"玛丽安奴的声音一如既往地温柔小声，"而且他们的小宝宝一定会很好看吧。“  
大战结束之后，她没有选择继承家里的爵位，而是回到了加尔古马库的大教堂里成为了那里的一位神官。在这次剿灭地底人残党的战斗中她也一直奔波于前线，为受了伤的士兵疗伤。  
“比起小孩子的长相，我更好奇他会成为哪个国家的王位继承人。“伊古纳兹嘀咕道。  
“对欸，这是一个很严重的问题！”希尔妲似乎才意识到这个问题的严重性，”这事情搞不好以后又得发动战争了！“  
“发动战争就为了争夺儿女的继承权吗，这听起来怎么都不像库罗德或者是老师的作风。”莉丝缇亚似乎对这个话题丝毫没有担忧的情绪，“不知道老师会不会喜欢我新尝试的曲奇呢？”  
为了今天的茶会，她专门起了个大早给大家做了满满一大碟点心。辞去爵位后的莉丝缇亚享受了一段时间的清闲日子，找到了热衷于研究纹章的前黑鹫学生林哈尔特，两人共同在新王都加尔古玛库的市中心成立了一间小型的魔法学堂，顺便一起研究如何破除两个纹章的方法。  
“拉斐尔，你别吃那么多！”雷欧妮无奈地看着正在猛吃的大汉，“这是做给老师和库罗德的！“  
至于他俩呢，原本是想在战争结束后自己成立佣兵团的。但是在贝雷丝的盛情邀请下，留在了她的身边，成为了皇家近卫队的将领。  
这时，大家突然听到了一个熟悉的声音。

“哟，大家都在呢。“库罗德有些不好意思地挠那头，”抱歉抱歉，和老师开会开得有些晚了。“  
“哼，你还知道过来啊，国王陛下。“洛廉兹瞪了他一眼。  
“洛廉兹，我现在好歹是帕迈拉的新王，就给我点面子嘛。”  
库罗德拉开茶桌前的一个空凳，牵过贝雷丝的手让她坐下，然后坐到了她身边的凳子上，偷偷在背后挠了挠贝雷丝的细腰。  
“啊啊库罗德！我怎么感觉你和老师已经有一种老夫老妻的感觉了？”希尔妲把刚刚二人的所有小动作尽收眼底。  
“这个评价好伤人，希尔妲。”库罗德摊手，”我们可是新婚燕尔充满朝气的新王啊，怎么在你口里倒是有一种来到迟暮之年的感觉。“  
“我......我倒是听说过一个说法。”一直沉默着喝茶的玛丽安奴突然开口说道，“一对刚在一起的伴侣变得所谓‘老夫老妻’，是因为......“  
场面稍微凝固了一下，大家都没有接她的话，等待着她的答案。  
可是玛丽安奴非但半天没有说出来，反而脸颊憋得通红。  
“是因为什么？”好学的莉丝缇雅实在忍不住了。  
“大概是某些涉及成年人行为的话题吧。“洛廉兹喝了一口茶，”让玛丽安奴说这种东西真的是难为她了。“  
“......“气氛变得更加凝固而尴尬了。  
库罗德低下头咳嗽了一声，当事人贝雷丝却有些迷茫地看着她的学生们。  
不过虽然不清楚他们在说什么，但这种感觉让她有一种回到六年前还在士官学员里的日子，这让她感到很幸福。  
“我想起来了！”此时雷欧妮突然说道，”昨晚库罗德在老师那里过夜了对吧？“  
“欸？？？？！！！真的吗？？！！！”希尔妲有些不可思议地大叫道。  
“嗯，我听昨夜负责巡逻的近卫兵说的。”雷欧妮点点头，“他们说看到了帕迈拉王半夜三更地从窗户爬进了女王陛下的房间里。”  
库罗德有些难为情地扶额：“你看，我就说有不好的预感吧。”  
“这么说来倒是没错。“莉丝缇亚一副在思考的模样，”如果两个人连对方的身体都探索了一遍，那么第一次之后的总体氛围总会有所改变的吧......“  
“喂喂，我说你们......“库罗德无奈地看着他的老同学们，”光天化日之下当着芙朵拉王和帕迈拉王的面讨论他们的性生活也太猖狂了吧。“  
听到关键字的贝雷丝才如梦初醒：“啊，原来你们说的是这个事情。”  
玛丽安奴捂着嘴笑了笑：“老师有时候就是会在一些地方出奇地迟钝呢。”  
“老师老师！“希尔妲一脸痛心疾首的样子看着贝雷丝，”库罗德那个家伙没有把你怎么样吧！“  
“好了好了，关于这个话题我们就此打住。”赶在更大的灾难发生之前，库罗德连忙制止住了希尔妲。  
“不过话说回来，你们的会议开得怎么样了？关于连结两个本是敌对的国家，肯定没那么容易吧。”  
谢天谢地，洛廉兹难得没有继续找库罗德麻烦。  
“啊，那是当然。”库罗德点点头，“不过在制定一切具体的政策和方案之前，我希望让大家都明白......两位国王的结合并不代表国家的合并。各国所原有的政治、经济和文化体系完全可以保留下来，我所想看到的不过是两国的人能够自由地穿梭于两国的土地，进行正常友好的活动罢了。“  
“所以说，就不存在两国首都的重新设立、体系重建等过于宏大的问题了。”贝雷丝补充道。  
“那么说，今后我有机会去帕迈拉旅行了？”莉丝缇亚问。  
“对，你还可以把你的烘培食谱和食材带过去用以交换当地的烘培。”库罗德耸耸肩，“大概就是这么一回事。”  
“听起来好棒！”希尔妲说，“那么我有机会去试穿帕迈拉的服饰了！”  
“不知道帕迈拉的肉好不好吃呢？”拉斐尔思索道。  
“这种感觉好奇怪哦。“莉丝缇亚说，”明明是一个过去经常打仗但国家，现在真的可以相互自由去旅行了吗？“  
“嗯，这就是我这些年来的一个愿景。“库罗德点头，“我离开芙朵拉成为帕迈拉王也是为了实现这个愿望。”  
“愚蠢至极。”洛廉兹拿起茶壶又往杯子里倒了些茶，“你以为这事情会像你想象中那样顺利吗？这种危险的举措该引起多少保守派的不满啊，搞不好会有刺客半夜来暗杀你的哦。”  
“我知道我知道，这些都是必经的嘛。”库罗德转头看了一眼贝雷丝，“况且有谁那么不知天高地厚敢招惹老师呢？”  
“怕还没被我抓到就已经被你设计好的小陷阱给弄得半死了吧。”贝雷丝回击道。  
“哈哈，也不是没有可能。”库罗德拿起一块莉丝缇亚做的曲奇放进口中，“唔，好好吃！莉丝缇亚你的手艺又进步了啊！”  
“我往里面加了果干和玫瑰花瓣，吃起来的味道会和以前的不太一样。”听到赞赏后的莉丝缇亚显然很高兴，“你们要是喜欢的话，我还可以负责你们的婚礼蛋糕和孩子日后的所有零食。”  
“孩子啊......"库罗德有些意味深长地看了贝雷丝一眼。  
感受到了库罗德的目光，贝雷丝感觉自己的耳朵有点发烫。  
正当众人沉浸在对两人未来的宝宝的想象之中时，远处突然传来一个近卫兵队长的呼喊。  
“陛下！陛下！”等来到贝雷丝身旁时，队长已经气喘吁吁了，看起来是有什么非常紧急的事情。  
“蕾雅小姐......蕾雅小姐她......“  
“蕾雅怎么了？”库罗德警觉了起来。  
还没等他站起身来，他身旁就传来哐当一声。  
只见贝雷丝面前的茶杯被打碎在了地上，红茶浸湿了一角的白色桌布。  
而他的贝雷丝却在这个时候不明所以地忽然失去了意识，昏了过去。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18岁的库罗德曾经在古隆达兹会战的庆功宴当晚偷偷吻过他的老师——他以为知道这个秘密的人只有他自己。

Chapter4 

[后世游吟诗人总是会在他们的诗歌中提及到，芙朵拉统一王国的首任国王贝雷丝的一生中只莫名昏厥过两次。一次是因为得到了神祖之力，另一次却是因为失去了神祖之力。] 

贝雷丝猛地睁开了眼睛。 

周遭是一片漆黑寂静。 

她连忙爬起身，打量了一下四周的环境，以最快的速度确认了以下三件事------ 

天是黑的。 

她正躺在自己房间的床上。

房间里没有其他人。

是凌晨吗？还是夜深？或许是刚刚清醒缘故，她一时间无法根据光线辨别现在的时间。

没有王座，没有那个在两耳旁梳着大辫子的小女孩，脑海里耳畔边也没有出现那个声音。

不知道为什么，一种盛大的、莫须有的空虚与不安扑面而来。

她感觉自己刚刚做了个梦。

普通人做梦醒来后总是会把梦的内容遗忘得七七八八，可与之不同的是，贝雷丝几乎记得她所做过的每一场梦——特别是在她第一次听见苏谛斯的声音之后。古老的军队，刀光剑影的赤红谷，解放王与塞罗斯，蛇骨般散发着红光的剑，还有绿色头发尖耳朵的小女孩和她的王座......

再到后来，自从她稀里糊涂地进入了士官学院，成为了金鹿学级的老师之后，梦的种类和内容更是变得多样了起来。

她曾梦见过当上女帝的艾黛尔贾特亲手砍死了帝弥托利，也梦见过帝弥托利挥枪贯穿了女帝的胸膛。她梦见过变成纯白无暇者的蕾雅冲她喷火，却也梦见过自己亲手砍下了白龙的脑袋。

是天刻之脉的原故吗，她有一种同时生活在许多平行世界里的错觉。而那些在梦里发生过的事情，真实得似乎真的曾经发生在自己身上一般。

所以，贝雷丝发觉自己总是能够记起梦里发生的每一个细节。

而正是因为如此，这一次的梦才会显得更加反常——她几乎要记不清方才做过的这场梦了。

“......老师？”

这时她闻声抬起头，才发现莉斯缇亚正端着一个盛满糕点的盘子站在房门口。

“......莉斯缇亚？”

“老师......啊，太好了，你醒了！”白头发的女孩放下盘之后，蹬着她的高跟皮鞋一路小跑着来到床边，“你有没有感觉什么不适？我去叫玛莉安奴过来......不对！还有库罗德！那个家伙怕是已经疯掉了......”

贝雷丝摇摇头：“只是有点累。”

莉斯缇亚拼命点头：“好好好......对了，这碟是我新尝试的点心，老师如果饿了的话不用客气！我这就去通知大家！”

还没等贝雷丝回答她，莉斯缇亚就小跑着离开房间了。 贝雷丝有些恍惚，从女孩的言行举止上来看，自己就像才刚被从生死线上抢救回来一样。

不过这么说回来，她确实是有些饿了。

她随手从碟子上拿来一个纸杯蛋糕，咬了一大口。

嗯，好吃。

就是太甜了一点。

贝雷丝一边大口咀嚼一边想道。

说来也奇怪，明明只是昏睡了过去，这件事情却像是耗费了她的所有体力一样让人疲惫不堪。甜食正迅速地在她的体内转换成能量，她能够清晰地感受到自己身体里的力量正在恢复。

“嘛，看到你胃口还是那么好我就放心了,兄弟。”

这个时候，门口传来了一个熟悉的、令人心安的声音。

“库罗德......?”贝雷丝停下手里的动作，抬起脑袋，看到她的爱人正在玄关边上看着她。

虽然语气还是一如既往地轻松，但是他看上去疲惫了不少。

库罗德没有回话，而是以一种几近小跑的速度径直来到床边，将床上的人紧紧地抱在了怀里。

是库罗德的味道。

安心的味道。

贝雷丝闭上眼睛深吸一口气，顾不上拍掉手上的蛋糕屑便回抱住了他。

“太好了，贝雷丝......”库罗德温热的气息呼到了她的侧颈，“你没事真的是太好了。”

她能感受到库罗德收紧了自己的手臂，似乎想用尽全身的力气将她的身体与自己的融为一体一样。

“我睡了多久？”贝雷丝问。

“两天。”库罗德将手指伸入贝雷丝的头发里，“虽然我知道你大概率会没事......但是既然都到了这种情形下了，我还是会难免害怕......”

“情形......？”贝雷丝有些茫然地眨眨眼，紧接着，关于茶话会的回忆突然涌入了脑海。

这是她昏厥之前所拥有的最后的记忆了。

“啊......对了！蕾雅小姐......蕾雅小姐她没事吧？"

“蕾雅小姐她......“库罗德垂下眼睑。

“蕾雅小姐去世了。”这个时候，不知道站在门外多久的莉丝缇亚突然说。

贝雷丝呆住了。

“在过去几日的混战里，有一名暗黑蠢动者趁乱伺机潜入了蕾雅小姐养伤的房间......“整个学级里最年轻的女孩以一种极其平静而成熟的口吻说道，”那是一种前所未见的黑魔法，明明没有对施法对象造成任何物理损伤，却足以夺走她的生命.....虽然蕾雅小姐并没有当场死亡，可是行刺者在那之后似乎也消失了。”

这个时候，一直站在门外的希尔妲、玛丽安奴和洛廉兹也走了进来。

“原来大家都在......”贝雷丝睁大眼睛，看着她的学生们。

“人家实在不好意思打扰老师和库罗德在这里亲热，就把大家都拦在门口啦。”希尔妲吐了吐舌头。

“希尔妲，你啊......”库罗德无奈地扶额。

“看到老师没有大碍我就放心了。”玛丽安奴将双手合在胸前，“当我发现我的治愈魔法没有办法令老师苏醒过来的时候......”

“那蕾雅小姐现在在哪？”贝雷丝问。

“安葬在圣墓里了，和她的母亲一起。”库罗德回答道。

“西提司呢？”

“虽然很自责，但是在你昏厥的时间里还是坚持代理你处理着一些琐碎的事务。”

“杀死蕾雅小姐的密术吗......”贝雷丝皱了皱眉。

“我在当佣兵的时候隐约听佣兵团里的人讲过......据说芙朵拉一直存在着一种古老的法术，其力量强大到足以迅速吸取被施法者的生命。不过作为代价，施法者也会在施法结束后因无法承受负荷而魂飞魄散。”

“原来是这样......”莉斯缇亚瞪大眼睛, “所以即便是蕾雅小姐，在已经身负重伤时日无多的情况下还要承受那一击......" 

话题似乎变得愈发沉重了起来。

“蕾雅小姐......我到现在还有些难以接受她去世的消息。”玛丽安奴痛苦地闭上眼睛。

“这两天真的是乱套了。”洛廉兹皱着眉头，“大司教死亡，新王无故昏倒的风声不知道为什么就走漏出去了，再加上和帕迈拉结合的前途未卜，举国上下都搞得人心惶惶的。”

“民间都已经出现了国王突发重病的传闻了。”希尔妲附和道，“幸好老师现在看起来没有大碍！不过大家可能得花好一会儿时间才可以重新接受老师的这幅模样吧。”

“重新接受这幅模样？”

贝雷丝又愣住了。

“欸？？？老师没有发觉吗？”希尔妲连忙从随身携带的小包里掏出了一面小巧精致的银镜，“你的发色和瞳孔的颜色又变回来了！”

贝雷丝一脸怀疑地接过镜子。

尽管烛光昏暗，库罗德还是能够感受到爱人的瞳孔在显著放大。

贝雷丝诧异地看着镜子，而镜子里的人正在用一双深蓝色的眼睛审视着自己。

她对着镜子上下左右扭了扭头，深蓝色的碎发随意地散落在耳旁和肩上，好奇的眼神就像一个第一次化妆的小姑娘。

“真的好奇怪呢，明明当初老师的头发变成翠绿色的时候我还花了整整一节的时间来接受，现在突然变回去了反倒没那么习惯了。”

“哈哈，深蓝色头发的老师，真的是怀念呢。”库罗德笑了笑，冲希尔妲挤眉弄眼了一番，“不过放心吧，无论是什么颜色，你都是我深爱的妻子哦。”

库罗德一顿突如其来的表白让其他人不禁发出嘘声。

“够了，库罗德。想在我们面前炫耀恩爱也得有个限度。”洛廉兹显然看不下去了，“那我就不打扰老师的休息了，我们在明天早晨的会议上见吧。” 

“那人家也要走了。”希尔妲明白了库罗德的意思，连忙一边后退一边说，“我哥哥还在等我吃夜宵呢。”

“那我也不打扰老师休息了。”玛丽安奴心领神会，鞠了个躬便离开了。

“喂，你们等一下我，大晚上的走廊搞不好会闹鬼的！”莉丝缇亚跟在他们身后喊道。

房间里顿时只剩下了两个人。

“他们终于都走了呢。”库罗德叹了口气，“本来难得的浪漫氛围全给他们打破了。我本来还想......”

贝雷丝笑了一下：“你本来还想什么？”

库罗德挠了挠鼻子，脸在微微发烫：“......算了，当我没说过。”

“是吗......” 贝雷丝垂下眼皮。

“不过话说回来，你的反应倒是意外地平静呢。”库罗德说。

“平静？”贝雷丝抬起眼。

“关于蕾雅小姐的死讯。”黑发男人叹了口气，“虽然我一直不认为你是那种虔诚的信徒就对了......教团的那帮人可都要疯了，就连西提司那种人都差点就打算放弃国王副手的位子带上芙莲去隐居了。”

“蕾雅吗。”贝雷丝低下头，“老实讲......我也不知道。”

“对她的感情很矛盾，对吗。”库罗德马上看穿了爱人的心思。

“对......”贝雷丝没有否认，“我曾经在父亲的日记里读到过，因为蕾雅大人对我做过的那些事情，导致我从出生开始就没有哭过，这让父亲感到无比恐惧......”

这么想来，自己这么些年来总是面无表情的毛病也跟这个事情有关。

“虽然这么说似乎很不好，但是我确实发自内心地觉得——”库罗德将他的大手覆盖在贝雷丝的手背上，扣住对方的指缝，“蕾雅的死亡或许才真正预兆着新时代的来临。”

贝雷丝没有说话，算是默认了。

话是这么说没错，可是在此之前，整片芙朵拉大陆上又有谁敢想象没有蕾雅的日子呢？ 信仰的支柱轰然倒塌，那个永恒的、圣洁的、凌驾于人类之上的造物者，声称着普度众生的圣人，居然会在某个日子里死去，在此之前说谁也不会信吧。

“由塞罗斯教会所一手创立的旧制度，虽然勉强保持着维稳的作用，却随着历史的推移而处处暴露出弊端，由畸形的贵族制度所奴隶的历史必须由我们来改写。”库罗德叹了口气，“想必艾黛尔贾特当初也是抱着相似的目的在战斗的吧。”

“艾黛尔贾特......”提起这个昔日的学生，一丝难过涌上贝雷丝的心头。

老实讲，当初执教的时候，她对这个来自其他年级的学生是抱有好感的。老实讲，当初执教的时候，她对这个来自其他年级的学生是抱有好感的。一个身高不到一米六的女孩子，却是如此不可比拟地野心勃勃、坚韧而强大。

“啊，我知道......”库罗德将她揽入怀中，轻轻拍打她的背，“那也不是我所期待的结局。不过以她那高傲的性子，也一定不会允许自己在败局里苟活下来的吧。”

“我曾经......做过一些梦......很真实的梦。“贝雷丝靠在库罗德的肩膀上，声音闷闷的，“我梦见我选择了艾黛尔贾特的学级......梦见她亲手砍死了帝弥托利......可是在帝弥托利死后，她居然难以抑制地哭了出来。”

库罗德似乎并没有很惊讶：“啊，这样吗......搞不好过去的她和帝弥托利之间发生过些什么事情哦......那么我呢？你有梦见过关于我的事情吗？”

“你嘛......“贝雷丝闭上眼睛，“女帝攻陷了迪亚朵拉，本想杀死镇守在那儿的你......后来我去求情，你才得以逃一死。”

库罗德有些不满地说：“你就没有做过一点关于我的好梦吗？”

“好梦吗，让我想想......" 

贝雷丝歪着脑袋想了想。

接着，还没等库罗德反应过来，他就被贝雷丝翻身压到了床上。贝雷丝的双臂撑在库罗德的脑袋两侧，低着头用那双蓝色的眼睛凝视着他。

不是代表着神祖和眷属的绿色，而是蓝色，他的贝雷丝与生俱来的瞳色。

在此之前，库罗德也不是没有担心过拥有神祖之力的贝雷丝会因永葆青春而无法与他白头偕老。虽然这么看来似乎自私了一些，但是对于贝雷丝失去神祖之力的事实，库罗德是有些暗自窃喜的。

他望着她有些出神。

[姑娘，微喘来临时 我们会反反复复地接吻。] 

游吟诗人与手风琴，还有捧着鲜花的年轻男女。不知道为什么，此时此刻他的脑海里竟然浮现出了这首曾在故乡街头听过的诗。

“我记得......有一场梦。“贝雷丝看着他，“梦里我似乎喝醉了......然后你把我背回了房间里。我躺在床上，迷迷糊糊，接着你吻了我。”

像是有什么秘密被揭穿了一样，库罗德的心脏扑通一跳，愣住了。

贝雷丝对他的反应有些疑惑：“怎么了？”

“嗯......咳咳......“库罗德觉得自己的脸在发烧，“虽然这么讲很抱歉，但是老师啊......你刚刚跟我讲的这个事情......"

库罗德有些难为情地将目光瞥向别处。

"它并不是梦哦。”

tbc.


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是古隆达兹模拟战的庆功宴当晚。贝雷丝来找库罗德喝酒，而18岁的库罗德悲哀地意识到，自己或许已经彻底地沉溺在了名为贝雷丝的陷阱之中。

Chapter 5 

1180年，飞龙节。  
18岁的库罗德逃出了人头涌涌的食堂，站在钓鱼池旁看着远处的景色发呆。  
天色已经暗下来了，西边长空的最后一抹斜阳在微风中逐渐淡去，铺天盖地的夜色漫遍了芙朵拉的天空。刚刚圆满结束的古隆达兹狮鹫鹿之战让整座士官学校乃至修道院都沉浸在某种节日的欢庆氛围之中。三个学级的所有学生被召集到了食堂，开启了一场不分国界的宴会狂欢。  
在这个新教师的指挥下，他的金鹿学级竟然夺得了桂冠。艾黛尔贾特和帝弥托利那两个家伙虽然表面上维持着相互恭维的和平表象，但是以他们那不服输的高傲性格来看，大概内心深处会懊恼不甘得要命吧。  
老实讲，虽然一直以来都会有人以“战略桌上的神鬼军师”来称呼他，但是如果没有贝雷丝的加入，库罗德并没有十足的把握能够同时打败强大的帝国和王国。  
真是的，明明只是一个看上去与他年纪相仿的小姑娘，身型对于洛廉兹和拉斐尔那样的高个子来说甚至可以算是娇小玲珑，却在剑术和指挥上让人如此望尘莫及。  
更过分的是，作为一个雇佣兵和教师，她还漂亮得不像话。  
特别是那双眼睛，就像一片被施了魔咒的潭水，神秘、捉摸不透却又出乎意料地清澈天真，让人看久了就会不由自主地沉溺进去。库罗德一向认为自己看人的眼光是准确的，可唯独面对贝雷丝的时候，他就会失去那种游刃有余的感觉。  
老师啊老师，我到底要什么时候才能够看透你？  
想到这里，他慌了一下神。  
迄今为止的人生里，他从未曾有过这样的感觉。  
他隐约意识到了这代表着什么。  
这明明很正常。荷尔蒙作俑，年轻的男男女女被彼此相互吸引，千百年来都是再正常不过的事情。在帕迈拉王城里，无论是在集市、居民区、公园、皇宫抑或是稍微偏远一点的戈壁滩，他都看到过会有年轻的男女在幽会。  
明明在同样的年纪，青狮子的希尔凡不知道已经换了多少个女友，哪怕是身边的洛廉兹也都在尝试和不同的贵族女生搭讪约会。可或许是因为混血儿这样一个敏感而矛盾的身份，从小到大，他唯一的欲望和野心就是打破芙朵拉与邻国之间根深蒂固的偏见，创造一个自由的世界了。对于一个十八岁的男孩来说，这样的野心或许是过于宏大了，以至于他根本没有多余的时间和精力去留意风花雪月的事情。  
所以贝雷丝的出现，无疑使一向步步为营的他乱了阵脚。  
跟故乡帕迈拉相比，芙朵拉深秋的晚风凉得很。库罗德依旧穿着那件单薄的学员制服，象征着金鹿学级的黄色披肩在凉风里只能够作为一个装饰。  
他交叉双臂打了个哆嗦。  
这时，他听到身后传来一阵高跟靴踏在石板路上所发出的脚步声。  
他连忙转过头来。  
“老......老师？”  
库罗德的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
“不和大家一起庆祝？”  
贝雷丝似乎喝了一点酒，走路有些摇摇晃晃的。  
库罗德摇摇头：“我就算了，酒精对我的灵光脑袋可没半点好处。”  
“今天是我们赢得了胜利，多少陪我喝一点吧。“贝雷丝眯起眼睛笑了笑，举起手晃了晃她手里的一大瓶酒。  
透明而没有水果杂粮的醇香，看起来像是圣法嘉斯王国北部边境所生产的烈酒。  
难得看到贝雷丝这幅模样，库罗德的脸不争气地红了。  
这个家伙，绝对是喝了不少。  
冷静点，库罗德，你现在需要做的是把她手里的酒夺走，然后送你的老师回宿舍休息。  
可无论理智怎样劝说，库罗德最终还是鬼使神差地点了点头。  
“让我带你去个地方吧，老师。”库罗德向贝雷丝伸出了一只手。  
不带任何犹豫，微醺的贝雷丝乐呵呵地抓住他的手，临走前不忘往嘴里灌了一口酒。  
库罗德的目的地是一座位于大修道院不远处的山丘，上面的草坪躺起来非常舒适柔软，开阔的视野能够完整地看到整座大修道院。他经常会在夜里偷偷摸摸地溜出大修道院，来到这个地方放空思考，看着沉浸在夜色里的芙朵拉大地，对着天上的星星发呆。  
年少的时候，在故乡帕迈拉，他也会时不时在夜晚溜出皇宫城墙，跑到隔壁和海滩交界的地方看星星。那种感觉微妙得很，就像是一个人在照顾着历代的星辰，漫天的星星明明不属于他，却又似乎属于着他，每次站在星辰之下，那种来自自然的、无可控的壮观与威严总是能够让他无比杂芜的思绪得到些许的安抚。  
他或许是相信神明的，但是绝不是正在统治着芙朵拉的这一个。于他而言，神明是一个更加庞大的、遥远的概念，它没有特定的名字和种族，更没有具体的音容相貌，触不可及。  
就像这些远古的繁星，星罗棋布的光点分布在夜幕之上围绕着他。  
“你经常来这里？”  
贝雷丝问。  
“嗯。”库罗德回答道，“算是我的一个私人领地吧，每次心烦意乱或者被一些事情困扰的时候，就总会来这里看着群星放空自己。”  
贝雷丝似乎对这个库罗德的私人领地很满意。她惬意地坐在草地上，一只手撑着地，一只手抓着酒瓶，看着夜色笼罩下加尔古.玛库的影子微笑着没有说话。晚风习习，她耳旁的碎发顺着风吹拂的方向飘扬，浓密的睫毛似乎在月色下泛着光。  
库罗德看得有些入神。  
此时贝雷丝打开瓶盖，往嘴里灌了一口后，非常自然地递给库罗德。  
“喏，你也喝点。”  
库罗德迟疑了一下。  
“没什么......”少年挠了挠头，“老师不介意我和你共用一个瓶嘴吗？“  
“啊，这个没什么。”贝雷丝摆摆手，“我当佣兵的时候，还经常和兄弟们一起用同一个酒瓶子喝酒呢。”  
库罗德显然感受到自己心中的害羞和狂喜迅速变质成了某种醋意。  
“老师也真是的，明明那么......”意识到自己差点要把自己的内心想法暴露出来，库罗德连忙佯装停顿地往嘴里灌了一口酒。  
一股浓烈的酒精味顿时涌入鼻腔。  
“咳咳咳......”库罗德连咳了好几下嗽，“别告诉我你刚刚一直在喝这么浓的酒。”  
贝雷丝有些茫然地看着他：“浓吗，还好吧？”  
帝弥托利那帮来自王国的家伙都是鬼吧，平日里喝的都是些什么玩意。  
“你再这样喝下去，老师。”库罗德眨眨眼，“我可不打算背你回去哦。“  
“我才不需要呢。”贝雷丝夺过酒瓶，“不要让我这个小个子把你扛回去就不错了。”  
“你平日里喝的都是这种酒吗？”  
贝雷丝点点头：“以前当佣兵的时候会比较经常去到王国领。在那种寒冷的地方想要保持温暖，也只能喝这种又浓又烈的酒了。”  
“哪怕喝酒也得有点追求啊。”  
库罗德举起双手抱着脑袋，躺在了草坪上。  
“你知道吗，在同盟领的东边邻国帕迈拉，那里的人们非常擅长酿制葡萄酒。那美酒的味道，相信我，比你手上这瓶玩意要美味多了。”  
"那是什么味道？"  
“嗯......”库罗德想了想，"是星星的味道。"  
"星星是什么味道？"  
"哦？"库罗德眨眨眼，"我以为老师会对这样天马行空的答案嗤之以鼻呢。"  
"因为说出这种话的人是库罗德，所以我愿意去相信。"贝雷丝认真地看着他。  
扑通扑通扑通。  
库罗德和她对视了一眼，便连忙脸红慌乱地避闪开了她的目光。  
是喝了酒的缘故吗，今天的老师真是意外地话多。拜法嘉斯的烈酒所赐，老师微红着脸眼神迷离的样子，大概这个世界上没有人会再有机会见到了吧。  
当然，那个时候的库罗德一定不会意识到，自己在六年后，可以每天都见到老师的这个样子。  
"老师如果有兴趣的话，等......等到了以后，让我带你去帕迈拉尝尝吧。"  
库罗德挠挠头，右耳旁的小辫子在风中飘舞。  
“帕迈拉......"由于喝了酒，贝雷丝的脑袋晕乎乎的，“帕迈拉，库罗德对它很熟吗？”  
“嗯，我......”  
库罗德欲言又止。  
贝雷丝听出了他的迟疑，所以似乎也并没有打算追问下去。  
“你知道吗，在我的故乡，那里曾经流传着这样的一本故事集。”  
库罗德尽可能地在微醺的状态下组织语言。  
贝雷丝哼哧了一声，半眯着眼慵懒地用一只手托着腮帮，等待他继续讲下去。  
“那本书里收录了几十个国家的资料......你能想象吗，在芙朵拉以外居然还同时存在着那么多的国家。“  
提起这件事情，库罗德的眼里放着光。  
贝雷丝点了点头：“那这是作者的游记吗？”  
“不知道。”库罗德摇头，“有人说作者是个旅者，有人说这不过是天方夜谭，有人说那是创始者的手谕，反正关于它的说法是众说纷纭啦。”  
“这样啊......"贝雷丝迷迷糊糊的，抬手喝掉了酒瓶里的最后一点酒。  
“我能读一读吗，那本书？“  
“嘛，那是我很小的时候的事情了，也不知道现在有没有广泛地出版出来......”库罗德托着腮帮，“但是如果老师有兴趣的话，我会为了你努力搞到一本的！”  
两个人就这么半躺在草坪上吹着凉风。不远处的大修道院沉寂在夜色里，象征着塞罗斯教的旗帜在女神之塔的楼顶飘扬。不知道食堂里的晚宴此时此刻举办得怎么样了？拉斐尔大概会把整个餐桌的肉都扫荡一空吧。要是那个大个子喝醉了估计只有帝弥托利那个家伙抬得动他了，如果是这样的话库罗德怕是又得欠他一个人情了。  
喝酒本身并不是什么上头的事情，但喝了酒后再到室外吹风就不一样了。风是发酵剂，身体和神志皆飘飘然如天上云，18岁的悸动彻底在加尔古玛库的良夜里被催化发酵，以至于库罗德根本没有意识到自己究竟对他的老师说了些什么。  
“贝雷丝......你今后愿意和我离开芙朵拉吗？到外面的世界去看看？”库罗德凝望着远方有些入神，几乎是在喃喃自语，“或者如果可以的话，我能够打破那些国家与国家之间的偏见和隔阂吗......如果可以的话，到了那个时候，你能够一直呆在我身边，跟我一起见证这一切吗......”  
此时女神之塔的钟声响起来了。  
库罗德忐忑不安地等待着，却迟迟没有得到没有回答。  
他连忙扭过头来，才发现贝雷丝已经躺在草地上睡着了。  
“这是......喝太多了然后睡着了吗？“他有些难为情地看着身旁的人，犹豫了一会儿后还是把她横抱了起来，往宿舍的方向走去。  
好不容易回到了贝雷丝的房间，库罗德小心翼翼地将臂弯上的人放到床上，接着开始为她卸下身上的任何无异于舒适度的东西。  
披风，匕首，裹在手腕上的护甲，以及不对称的护膝。  
库罗德深吸了一口气，将目光移到了贝雷丝的腿上。  
该死的，明明是个挥剑的佣兵，这个家伙却穿着黑色的蕾丝裤袜和高跟靴。  
再加上她本身的魅力，恐怕这个世界上没有哪个男人——甚至是女人，会不曾对她动过点念头吧。  
一想到过去和未来或许会有他以外的男女会拥抱这个身体，亲吻这个嘴唇，库罗德无缘由地心生妒忌与怒火。  
他的老师还在熟睡，紧闭着双眼发出均匀的呼吸声。  
他从未如此近距离地看过贝雷丝。即使在外过着朝不保夕的生活，她的皮肤却白而光滑，在烛光里甚至能够看清脸颊上的小绒毛。他素来喜欢她的眼睛，当然还有那对微蹙的眉，精致的鼻子和薄唇同样也足以勾走他的魂魄。  
贝雷丝，贝雷丝。   
鬼使神差地，他凑近了贝雷丝的脸。  
贝雷丝并没有涂口红的习惯，所以这么看来唇色淡得甚至有一些苍白。  
“你不能这样子，库罗德，这是趁人之危，你的所作所为将是懦夫的行为。”  
他仅有的最后一点理智还在这样告诫着自己。  
可是所谓的爱，不过像是一场不可预知却无可抗拒的坠落罢了。  
而库罗德悲哀地意识到，自己已经在下坠的过程中了。   
“老师，我要告诉你一个秘密哦......你可别把这秘密传出去了。”  
库罗德祖母绿的眼睛温柔地注视着贝雷丝。  
“我的故乡就在帕迈拉，那里是我出生长大的地方......我的父亲，就是让这里闻风丧胆的帕迈拉国王......所以，一直以来，我要利用我这特殊的血统去实现一个野心......”  
库罗德轻轻地说道。  
“可是直到今天，我才恍然意识道，除此之外自己还有另外一个野心......”  
“说来可能会很冒犯......而且我也不知道你的心意究竟如何......但是，我还是想再偷偷告诉你一个秘密啊，贝雷丝。”  
库罗德深吸了口气。  
“那个野心的名字，就是你。”  
仿佛无法控制自己的身体一般，他俯下身，吻住了贝雷丝的唇。

tbc.


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想看库罗德和他的老师滚床单吗？

Chapter 6  
贝雷丝是在佣兵团的糙汉子堆里长大的。  
杰拉尔特并不是不看重孩子的性教育问题。只是这么多年下来，他在兵营里听到的荤段子估计已经多到了耳朵起茧的地步了。特别是到了晚上围炉喝酒的时候，上头的佣兵们会开始相继炫耀起自己以往的经历，有些甚至会进行口头的细致描述。  
起初大家还会碍于贝雷丝的面子而比较克制收敛。可自从他们意识到每次聊到这个话题，这个年轻漂亮的团长女儿却只会木然地坐在一旁擦拭手上的剑，从不表现出任何害臊抑或是饶有兴趣的模样，给人以一种孑然独立于整个佣兵团的感觉。久而久之，对于这样的话题大家也就比较放得开了，即使杰拉尔特想管也都管不住。  
似乎是受了佣兵团的影响，贝雷丝对于性的态度似乎也是比较开放。虽然一直不懂情感为何物，但在生理需求的本能之下，这于她而言也是一个非常好的解压窗口。在意识到自己或许喜欢上了库罗德之前，她曾与别人发生过几次关系。  
第一次是在帝都安巴尔的一个酒馆，对方是一个家族受到冷落前来借酒消愁的贵族。那并不是一个怎么美好的回忆——毕竟是第一次，不知道该做些什么的她除了撕裂的痛感之外并没有感受到太多东西。对于日常战斗中所产生的各式各样的伤痛她并不陌生——可是这由内而外的撕裂感却让她感到陌生害怕。  
至于之后的两次对象具体是谁，贝雷丝也记不清了。她只记得其中一个是一位贵族小姐，因为父亲逼迫的婚事抱着她哭了一宿。她几乎每一次床事的起因都是因为刚完成了一次出生入死的棘手任务，看着遍地狼藉的战场和沾满鲜血的银剑，一时间不知道该如何面对心中骤然升起的、庞大的迷茫，只好逃一般地沉醉于酒精里，和不认识的人发泄自身的欲望。  
当然，这些东西是不能够说给库罗德听的。

“你在走神。”  
她听见库罗德带着喘息抱怨道。  
还没等她反应过来，库罗德就惩罚似的隔着衣物咬住了她的乳头。  
“啊......“从乳首传来的刺激迅速传到了大脑，让她不受控制地叫了一声。  
她注意到自己的衣物已经不知道什么时候被解开了。此时此刻她正被库罗德压在自己的大床上，而她的前学生正在非常耐心地吮吸着她的脖颈，就像是野兽标记自己的配偶一般，企图在她身上留下草莓印痕迹。  
事情是怎么进展到这一步的？贝雷丝自己也不太明白。  
她只记得在库罗德红着脸把他当年偷吻自己的事情坦白了之后，她噗嗤地笑了出来，接着双手环上了库罗德的脖子，给了他一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
“其实那个时候，即便是在梦里......我也很开心能够被你亲吻哦。“  
离开他的嘴唇后，贝雷丝眨眨眼。  
库罗德显然愣了一下。  
接着，似乎确认了一些什么，他眼色一沉，按住贝雷丝的后脑勺堵上了她的嘴唇，一边用舌头肆虐地入侵她的口腔深处，一边贪婪地吮吸着她的唇瓣。  
贝雷丝闭上眼睛回应着他，双手有些不知所措地抚摸着他的后背。  
房间里除了缠绵的水声之外，别无他响。  
一股陌生、强烈的欲望从下半身涌上脑海，库罗德不由自主地趁着接吻的空隙，库罗德一只手环抱着贝雷丝的细腰，一只手探进了她的衣物里忘情地抚摸怀中人地肌肤。  
他显然已经硬得厉害了，整个下体涨得难受。那么贝雷丝呢？她会对他有这样的  
“贝雷丝......”  
他闭着眼睛亲吻贝雷丝地脖子，用鼻子蹭着她的耳垂，接着继续呢喃道。  
“你是众神派下来俘获我的吗......“  
说到这里，他的大手顺着她的脊骨一路向下来到圆润的臀瓣，稍作停留后进而探索向更隐秘的地方。他隔着内裤摸到了她的阴唇，轻轻的摩挲便引得怀里人呻吟了一声。  
贝雷丝显然被自己发出的声音吓了一跳。在过去的几次性经历中，她一直是非常被动的一方。即便是那不可抗拒的生理性快感也无法让她发出什么样的声音，抑或是露出什么样的表情。  
然而在库罗德面前，这个定律似乎便失效了。  
这样一声隐忍克制的呻吟在库罗德的耳里反而成了催情剂。他有些急躁地扯坏了睡裙上的扣子，像是一个拆礼物的孩子，将贝雷丝白色的睡裙从上至下地脱去。  
这是他这辈子第一次见到她的身体。贝雷丝很美，这一点是无可置疑的——但他没有想到她的身体同样美得让人着魔。即便光线昏暗，他也还是能够看到她的腹部、侧腰和手臂上都有一些战斗所留下的伤疤。她的肤色本身就很白，这使得这些疤痕在她身上更加明显了。  
库罗德有些心疼地轻抚过那些痕迹，用那常年握弓的手从胸脯一路之下，腹部，肋骨，侧腰，引得贝雷丝颤抖了一下。  
“......痛吗。“  
他面色沉了下来，开始小心翼翼地亲吻着它们。  
“习惯了。”贝雷丝抚摸着库罗德的头，“本来我也不太在意这些东西。”  
贝雷丝说的是实话。因为经历的战斗实在太多，受到的大大小小的伤也实在太多，她甚至忘了每一个伤疤的具体由来。  
“哈哈，这果然是你会说出的回答呢。”  
库罗德笑了笑。说来奇怪，明明伤疤本都是丑陋的，但正因为它们的存于这本来完美的酮体之上，使得贝雷丝更加诱人了。他不会认为自己有战损方面的癖好，但是从某种意义上来说，伤疤或许是区分贝雷丝与普通漂亮女孩的象征。在这样漂亮的脸蛋和躯体之下的，是一个更加让人欲罢不能的灵魂。勇敢，坚韧，正直，善良，无私，高洁，似乎这世间的一切溢美之词都可以用来形容他眼前的心上人。  
即便失去了神祖之力，这样的老师却还是让库罗德有一种隐隐的触不可及的感觉。  
“在想什么呢？”  
似乎看出了库罗德绿眼睛里的犹豫，贝雷丝问道。  
“老师......贝雷丝......“库罗德看着她，“真的可以吗......”  
贝雷丝愣了一下，接着再次噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
库罗德红着脸：“你笑什么啊，我可是很认真地在问你这个问题啊。“  
“你怎么表现得像一个小处男。”贝雷丝手上并没有闲着，正在对付着库罗德的那身衣服。  
谢天谢地，除去护甲以外，库罗德只穿着一件简单的白衬衫和象征着王族的马甲，她三下五除二地就把这些碍事的衣物给脱去了。  
帕迈拉的着装与芙朵拉在风格上有着很大的区别。在芙朵拉，位高权重者自然得穿得雍容华贵，前大司教蕾雅的那身衣服就是最好的佐证蕾。她之前也在私人茶会的时候对贝雷丝吐槽过，即便非常笨重，历代大司教在绝大部分场合都必须一直佩戴着那顶华丽的头冠。  
不过老实讲，贝雷丝一直无法理解这样的传统。  
身为帕迈拉王，库罗德的着装就要简单许多。这或许与他们好战的特性有关，即便是国王，也只是会穿着一身舒适方便为主的衣服——当然，她能够看得出头巾和马甲的布料价格不菲。  
等解决掉了库罗德上半身的衣物，她转而进攻下半身。  
库罗德迟迟没有说话，只是面红耳赤地看着贝雷丝的一举一动，下体硬得更加厉害了。  
此时贝雷丝突然停下了手中的动作。  
“我以为你会有些恼羞成怒地反驳我？“贝雷丝抬起眼睛。  
“反驳？“库罗德哑然，”我......“  
像是发现了什么不得了的秘密，贝雷丝瞪大眼睛。  
“不要告诉我，那个特别擅长和各种人周旋的库罗德级长，那个前同盟盟主和现任帕迈拉王，居然还是个处男？“  
“......话是这样说没错啦。你不要以为我听不出来你在吃醋。“库罗德并没有否认，只是任由贝雷丝解开他的裤子的同时，扒下了对方身上的最后一个蔽体物——内裤。  
看着与他赤裸着坦诚相见的贝雷丝，他一时兴起，问道：“难道你之前碰过其他男人？或者是女人？“  
这次轮到贝雷丝沉默了。  
库罗德脸色一沉：“喂喂，别告诉我在我之前还有人看过你这个样子。”  
“这......“贝雷丝企图避开库罗德危险的目光，”我无可否认。不过那都是在认识你之前发生的事情了。“  
听到后面的解释后，库罗德虽然有些不满，但还是松了一口气。  
他一直是一个思想开放的人，什么初夜所有权这种封建余孽的东西，他一直有些嗤之以鼻。但当故事的主角变成贝雷丝的时候，似乎一切都不一样了。强烈的占有欲使他有一些失落和愤怒——虽说这并不能归罪于谁。  
“算了，没有关系......“他叹了口气，抬起贝雷丝两条光滑的腿，接着掰开到他身旁两侧，用自己的龟头蹭了蹭蜜穴的入口。  
“你已经湿成这样了啊。”他露出了学生时代的那种坏笑，用手指在她的穴口翻搅，时不时揉捏一下她的外阴，略过蜜豆时会引起贝雷丝的轻声呻吟。  
“你......哈......你不也一样......硬......“  
贝雷丝显然没有办法将全部精力放在对话中了。  
“在这样的你面前，我实在难以自抑啊。”  
库罗德眨眨眼，将顶部对准蜜穴的入口。  
“那么......请多多指教了，老师。“  
还没等贝雷丝回应，他就猛地将性器捅了进去。  
“啊！——————”  
贝雷丝长大着嘴喘着粗气，感受着对方肿胀的性器逐渐往自己身体深处推进。  
好奇妙，这种感觉好奇妙。它还是有种撕裂感——但却一点也不痛。就像身体深处的某处空缺被逐渐填满了一样，很幸福，很满足。  
虽然知道对方并不是第一次，但因为不知道贝雷丝此时此刻的感受，所以在推进的过程中，库罗德还是十分地小心。  
他可不想让两人之间第一次的亲密交流会落下什么不好的回忆。  
“库罗德......“贝雷丝迷离着双眼抬起手，抚摸着准丈夫的脸庞。  
时间过得真快啊，当初那个在士官学校里到处闯祸的机灵鬼，摇身一变就成了她的丈夫，一个野心勃勃开天辟地的王了。  
“欸。”库罗德俯下身来吻上那对正在呼唤着自己名字的唇。  
他承认自己的吻技并不怎么样——特别是在这样一个场合。  
可是天地良心，毕竟他缺乏这方面的经验。  
他这辈子只亲吻过，并且也只会亲吻贝雷丝一人的嘴唇。  
他知道他还有一辈子去练习。  
贝雷丝被吻得七荤八素，双手胡乱地在他的胸膛上抚摸。  
“从今以后，只有我一个人才能够看你这样。”库罗德又亲了亲她，接着开始了下身的动作。  
“啊.......啊......哈......啊啊啊.......“  
贝雷丝不敢相信此时面对的是一个经验为零的人。库罗德固然擅长任何动脑子的事情，但他似乎在做爱这方面也有极高的天赋——这一点也不像是一个新手的技术，他的每一次进攻，无论深浅快慢，似乎都能够让她产生全新的快感。  
“老师......你简直妙不可言......“  
库罗德俯下身子将脑袋凑到她的耳边，含住了她的耳垂。  
这个该死的家伙，偏偏要在这个时候称呼她为老师，可这种被德所产生的快感让她不由自主地缩紧了一下内壁。  
她明显地听到库罗德因为她的这个小举动而大喘了一口气。  
“你突然这样的话，我一不留神可就会交代进去了。”  
库罗德惩罚性地深捅了一下，毫无意外地引来贝雷丝的另一声变了味的叫声。  
满足于贝雷丝的反应，库罗德突然退了出来，将她翻了个身。  
他先是将贝雷丝整个人压在身下，对着她渗着细汗的后颈亲了又亲，接着再次将性器送入她的体内。  
“啊——！“  
在此之前，她是从来不会让任何人和自己采用这样的体位的。佣兵出身的她比任何人都明白，没有视野的背后是最危险的地方，任何人都有可能从背后偷袭你，即便是正在和你上床的对象也不例外。  
可是不知道为什么，当库罗德这样从背后抱着她进入她的时候，她是异常心安的。  
后入的快感要远远高于正面体位。 贝雷丝被顶得神志涣散，刘海被汗水浸湿贴在了额前。她能够清晰地感受到库罗德的性器在自己的身体里不断冲撞，身体里的那个点正在被不断地蹂躏玩弄。  
就这样不知道过了多久，库罗德突然停了下来。  
“贝雷丝......“他抱住她，亲吻她的后背，”虽然我们已经是名义上的夫妻了，但是我还是想问一下......我可以射进去吗？”  
“库罗德。”贝雷丝哭笑不得，“都这种时候了，你还在这里给我说什么傻话。”  
“啊，说来也是。“  
库罗德得令，开始以更快的频率抽插起来，发起了最后的冲刺。  
突如其来的加速让贝雷丝欲仙欲死。最后在两个人的一声长叹中，库罗德释放在了她的体内。滚烫浓稠的精液灌满了穴道，甚至在库罗德还没退出的情况下渗出来了一点，漏在了床单上。  
他们似乎都暂时没有闲情逸致去理会可怜的床单。在贝雷丝身体里再停留了一下之后，库罗德才恋恋不舍地退了出来。贝雷丝正侧躺在床上喘着粗气，他顺势也躺了下来，接着紧紧地抱住了她。  
贝雷丝闭上眼睛，也几乎是用尽了全身的力量抱紧了这个男人。  
然后他们开始接吻。不同于之前的带有欲望的吻，这一次的吻温柔而延绵，让人想永久地溺死在其中。  
一吻完毕，库罗德抚摸上贝雷丝的脸，用那双绿眼睛看着她。  
“喜欢吗？”库罗德问。  
贝雷丝并没有正面回答：“我才不信你这是第一次。”  
“我真的是第一次！老师你可不能污蔑我的清白。”库罗德委屈巴巴。  
“放心啦，我信你。”贝雷丝笑了笑。  
”请老师绝对放心。“库罗德用故作严肃的语气讲道，”你是我这辈子的第一个，也是唯一一个上床对象。我要和你做一辈子的爱。“  
贝雷丝被逗笑了，用脑袋蹭了蹭她的爱人。  
“我听说后入的怀孕概率是最大的？”  
“欸，真的假的？”库罗德愣住了，“那万一......“  
”那我们就得赶快解决婚礼的事情了。“  
贝雷丝抱着他亲了一口。  
“我可不想大着肚子穿婚纱。”

与此同时，中庭花园的小亭子里。  
“我打包票，按照库罗德那种顽劣的个性，老师今晚就会被他搞定。“  
一提起库罗德，洛廉兹就下意识地翻了个白眼。  
“我同意洛廉兹同学的观点。”希尔妲点了点头，“我们临走前库罗德可是拼命冲我使眼色呢。”  
”老师和库罗德在这之前还没有做过？“莉丝缇亚瞪大眼睛。  
“人家那天抓着他追问了半天，他才承认庆功宴当晚他只是和老师躺在一起睡了一觉而已。”希尔妲说。  
莉丝缇亚皱了皱眉，她甚至能想到当时被希尔妲追问的库罗德大概经历了些什么。  
“小莉丝缇亚，你说如果老师和库罗德生了孩子的话，那他该去继承哪个国家的皇位呢？“  
希尔妲往嘴里塞了一个小司康。  
“不知道，不过以他俩那性子，估计是未来的殿下想继承哪家就继承哪家吧。”白头发的女孩子摇摇头，“我倒是很好奇婚礼的地点会定在哪里。”  
“婚礼吗......“希尔妲托着腮帮思索了一下。  
婚礼的选址似乎是一个大问题，搞不好会牵扯到外交事务。到了那个时候，怕是得有好多东西等待着商讨、准备和解决吧。  
粉色头发的女孩摇了摇脑袋，决定放弃思考这种复杂的问题。  
“那不重要啦，我更在乎的是我们该怎么一起把老师打扮得漂漂亮亮的～”  
“嗯，我想亲手给他们做婚礼蛋糕。”莉丝缇亚似乎也对婚礼充满了期待。  
坐在一旁没有说话的洛廉兹倒是一脸凝重。一想到库罗德的出现所带来的一系列麻烦事，他不由得在心中第无数次对他这个多年以来的假想敌画起了圈圈。  
皓月当空，夜色晴朗。  
想必接下来的黎明将会无比美丽呢。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 库罗德说贝雷丝是他的阿纳斯塔西亚，可是他自己又未尝不是贝雷丝的阿纳斯塔西亚呢。

Chapter 7  
芙朵拉的女王陛下从未那么晚起过。  
等贝雷丝睁开双眼，看着窗外的光线有些不对劲的时候，才意识到现在已经是接近正午的时候了。  
一夜欢愉过后的乏力与酸痛随着逐渐苏醒的神志席卷全身。她本以为自己能够让那个小处男在第一个夜晚有些手足无措，可天晓得禁欲多年的库罗德开起荤来是有多么过分。在第一次发泄完之后，库罗德看着她红着脸喘气的模样不由得啃上她的嘴亲了起来，接着第二次、第三次和第四次的发生似乎变得名正言顺了起来。即便是在床上，他仍旧保持着他的那份求知欲与好奇，并因此将她的身体里里外外都探索了个遍。  
回味着昨天夜里的一些细节，贝雷丝在不经意间红了脸。  
库罗德已经离开了。虽然知道都已经这个点了，他肯定在忙着两国之间的联谊要事，但贝雷丝还是难免有些心生不悦。  
她赖了一会儿床，才决定爬起身来洗漱更衣。  
等她在梳妆台面前坐下来时，才发现库罗德究竟昨晚都对自己干了哪些好事。  
她记得他很喜欢吻她的身体。无论是在前戏，正篇抑或是事后的温存，他都会往她的脖子上和锁骨附近留下各种吻痕。  
库罗德这个醋坛子，她知道他的这个做法的另一个原因无非就是想对外人宣誓所有权罢了。  
到了这个时候，她才开始后悔自己的裙子为什么要设计成开胸的款式。  
只要不瞎，是个人都可以看得出来她白皙的脖颈和锁骨处散落的各种吻痕。  
在她本人的坚持和参与设计之下，芙朵拉女王的服饰沿袭了她作为涅槃那的时候的战斗服装。她并不喜欢拖垮夸张的裙摆，于是只是托人稍微将原来的战斗服衣摆延长到了脚踝之上，改良成一件方便又端庄的长裙。  
原来的立领是有所保留的，但与此相反的是领口被设计得很低，以至于会隐隐约约露出些许乳沟。她本想着这样的服装与女王的庄严角色不甚相符，可希尔妲坚持只有低胸的长裙才能与好看的项链相般配，贝雷丝也就没有再说些什么。  
可是现在这个时候她就后悔了。  
贝雷丝本没有化妆的习惯，为数不多的几次化妆都是到了类似加冕典礼这种正式场合的时候被希尔妲按在椅子上完成的。在放弃从堆满了书籍、文件和地图的桌子上寻找能够遮瑕的东西后，她便放弃理会脖颈上的那些吻痕了。  
她来到房间门前，深吸了一口气，推开了门。

这本似乎是个平常的日子，她和往常一样和遇到的人道早安，坚持着去食堂和部下一起吃饭的习惯，点一份蜜桃冰沙，接着是开会，处理公文，一切都在有条不紊地进行着。  
唯一一个奇怪的事情是，帕迈拉的将士似乎走了许多。库罗德也不见了，好像这一场会议只是学生时代的一节课堂，只留下了几个参与联合会议的大臣。  
不过这天好歹干成了一件大事。在进行商议之后，芙朵拉与帕迈拉终于决定开放彼此的边境，均撤出军队，只留下常任的将军驻守，并进行正常的往来。  
帕迈拉那边似乎非常好说话，无论贝雷丝提出什么样的建议，他们几乎都欣然接受。后来她才得知，他们的帕迈拉王在翘会之前留下了口谕，只要能够开放边境，让两国的人能够自由地生活在两片土地上，只要不是太过分的条件，都可以直接答应下来。  
结束会议后的贝雷丝一身轻松。  
真的要实现了吗，那个愿景？  
她不由得想起了库罗德第一次和她提起这件事情的时候。那个时候她还刚从五年的沉睡中苏醒过来，从调皮的级长摇身一变成盟主的库罗德终于告诉了她这个缠绕于他心头多年的野心。没有人知道未来会如何——在那个时候，无论是库罗德还是贝雷丝自己，他们大概都不会预料到这样看似荒谬而理想化的愿景居然有朝一日能够在这两片土地上得以实现。  
不真实的感觉，像置身于梦里一样。  
不对，或许她的整个人生，这个世界，都不过是一场梦吧？  
接着，她终于在二楼的公共休息室里见到了库罗德。  
希尔妲、莉丝缇亚和洛廉兹也在，他们似乎在一起商量着些什么。  
“啊，我们的主角来了！”库罗德见到贝雷丝，便上前搂住她的腰，趁机吻了吻她的眼角。  
“我醒来的时候你又不见了。”贝雷丝有些抱怨地看着他，”会议也没参加。“  
“抱歉......我实在是不忍心叫醒你嘛。“库罗德挠了挠脑袋，“谁知道你这么能睡，我的女王陛下。”  
“那还不是因为你......“贝雷丝脸憋得通红。  
希尔妲和莉丝缇亚对视了一眼，接着会心一笑。  
“对不起啦对不起，毕竟是这辈子第一次......一下子没有控制住嘛。”库罗德似乎并没有打算在另外两个女孩子面前忌讳。  
“够了，你给我适可而止，库罗德。”在话题变得难以控制之前，洛廉兹连忙制止住了他。  
贝雷丝感激地看了他一眼，此刻她的耳朵尖还是红通通的。  
“你们刚刚在聊什么？”她开始转移话题。  
“他刚刚跑来问我，如果把婚礼地点定在芙朵拉的下咽喉的话是否妥当。”洛廉兹叹了口气。  
“库罗德这个家伙，也不知道怎么回事，一大早就跑来拜托人家去找全芙朵拉最好的婚纱设计师和裁缝。“希尔妲捂着嘴笑了笑，”一定是发生了什么让他突然迫不及待地想要举行婚礼了吧。   
“还有婚礼蛋糕的事情，库罗德让我去研究一下帕迈拉的香料，跟芙朵拉的传统口味融合一下。”一旁的莉丝缇亚说。  
“婚礼......？“贝雷丝瞪大眼睛，她扭头看向库罗德，对方正调皮地冲她眨眼睛。  
“嗯，我不打算再拖下去了。“库罗德温柔地看着她，”这次来到芙朵拉不过是为了两个目的——一个是打倒残存的暗黑蠢动者，一个是和你，贝雷丝.艾斯纳，结婚。“  
虽然贝雷丝对他的目的心知肚明，但是在他说出来的时候，她还是难免心动了一下。  
“所以我不打算再等啦。趁你还在睡觉的时候，我已经让人把消息散布到两国各地了——我们将在一个星期后举行婚礼，就在芙朵拉的下咽喉。“  
“一个星期？”贝雷丝愣了一下。  
“欸？我大概计算了一下时间，是你自己说你不想大着肚子......“  
“好了，你别说下去了。”贝雷丝连忙红着脸捂住库罗德的嘴，“况且......况且也没那么快会看得出来吧！“  
“好啦老师，你就理解一下库罗德的心情吧。”希尔妲笑了笑， “大家的分工也都明确好啦～雷欧妮和拉斐尔会先去下咽喉那里监督会场的布置，一起的还有帕迈拉那边的几个贵族。“   
至于贝雷丝脖子上的那些吻痕，大家似乎都非常默契地保持了沉默——即便事情是那么的显而易见。  
婚礼的事情似乎就这么稀里糊涂地定了下来。  
在接下来的这几天里，整个加尔古玛库——她甚至能够想象得到整个芙朵拉甚至是帕迈拉大地，都在洋溢着某种喜气洋洋的氛围之中。边界开放的第一天，两国的商人便蜂拥而至，聚集到芙朵拉下咽喉的两侧，想借此千载难逢的机会大赚一笔。帕迈拉的传统服饰、食品和香料开始逐渐出现在芙朵拉各地，芙朵拉的食谱也流传到了帕迈拉里头。民间甚至开始流行打起赌来，内容无非是关乎未来王子或皇女的姓氏和名字。史学家打算称这一历史性的事件为“新时代的黎明”。

库罗德似乎打算等到婚礼前夕才回帕迈拉准备一下，在接下来的三四天里，他打算一直赖在贝雷丝贝雷丝身边。  
结束了一天的忙碌的贝雷丝回到房间，发现侍从们在阳台上上放了一个巨大的木桶浴缸。它看起来是双人用的，边缘甚至有一层用来坐着的地方。木桶里的热水似乎是刚倒进去的，正散发着氤氲雾气。  
库罗德赤身裸体地坐在浴缸里，就着房间里的烛火看着一本什么书。  
那一瞬间她竟有些恍惚。  
“呀，陛下回来了？”   
库罗德抬头看见爱人，便合上了书放到了地上。  
“什么时候放的浴缸？”贝雷丝摘下皇冠，接着将身上的衣物一件件脱下，也跟着坐到了浴缸里。  
库罗德从背后抱住她，摸了摸她的细腰。  
“我想你一天下来一定很辛苦，就让他们弄了个浴缸过来。”  
“这也太大了。”贝雷丝尝试伸直腿，发现她甚至触不到浴缸的尾部。  
“嗯，折腾过来花了好一点儿力气。”库罗德轻描淡写，”你喜欢吗？“  
贝雷丝懒洋洋地靠在库罗德的胸口，舒适地嗯了一声。  
“刚刚在看什么书？”她问道。  
“啊，你说这本书吗。”库罗德看了眼那本有些泛黄的书，“你记得六年前我和你提起过的故事集吗？收录了几十个王国的资料故事的那一个。”  
“故事集......？”贝雷丝努力在脑海里搜刮了一番。  
她看着前方，周遭是清风明月，修道院的影子，树梢上的桂花香。  
她突然记起来了，关于胜利，关于美酒，关于清风拂醉的夜晚，还有红着脸的少年库罗德。  
“啊，是那一天......“  
“哈哈，没想到你居然还记得。”库罗德似乎有些惊讶，“毕竟那个时候的你已经醉得差不多了。”  
“你当时是不是答应了我，有朝一日要读给我听？”  
“没想到这个你也记得。”库罗德吻了吻她的被水沾湿的头发，“这一次回到芙朵拉之前，我可是专门去帕迈拉的各种书摊找了半天呢。“  
贝雷丝心脏狂跳：”当时我也就随口说说而已......没想到你一直记着这件事情。“  
“如果是对你的话，我永远不会失约。”  
正当库罗德准备拿起书给她阅读的时候，贝雷丝突然猛地转过身来搂住他的脖子，亲吻上了他的嘴唇。  
不是浅尝辄止的吻，而是一个绵长的、深情的、充斥着欲望的吻。他知道这个吻里的意思，也毫不示弱地回应上去，一只手探向贝雷丝的身后，轻轻抚摸着入口周围的肌肤。  
他们一直没有停止接吻，直到库罗德在水中将自己送进贝雷丝体内。  
水声，浴缸里的水花，唇齿间的唾沫，交合处的液体，肌肤下渗出的汗珠，滴滴答答的水珠顺着发梢掉落下来，在水面溅起的小水花很快又被激烈动作所产生的更大水花覆盖住了。  
配合着贝雷丝的上下律动，他看着贝雷丝，继续身下的动作。即便是最微小的感官触觉都在被无限放大，甬道内的阴茎就像正在被亿万个滚烫湿润的小嘴动情地吮吸。  
不知道贝雷丝此时此刻的感觉是什么样的？任由他身体里的一部分在她的身体里肆意妄为。这样的老师，大概六年前的自己无论如何也不敢想象吧。  
而怀里的人正面色通红，皱着眉头发出让人欲罢不能的呻吟。看着她，库罗德绿色的眼底尽是不可估量的欲望。随着性事的进行，这样的欲望变得越发无可控了起来。想要拥有这个人，想要占据她的身体和心，想填满她，想和她拥有他俩的孩子，想要和她厮守余生。  
吻，细细碎碎的吻，湿漉漉的，遍布了贝雷丝的全身。她的唇瓣和眼角，她的脖子和锁骨，到处都留下了库罗德温柔而富有情欲的吻。  
为什么性与爱于他而言是无法分离的呢？  
库罗德曾经尝试思考过这个问题。  
欲望并不是什么好的东西，可就像身而为人那宿命般的枷锁，即便是他这样的人，也难免会跌落进这样的陷阱之中。如果贝雷丝是神明派来捣乱他的人生的，那么他也会认了这样的命罢。即便此时此刻他心爱的人突然掏出一把匕首捅向他的心脏，那么他也不会躲开，如此心甘情愿地将自己的生命与灵魂献给她。  
老师啊老师。  
我的贝雷丝。  
你真的是......一个不可思议的存在啊。  
他低喘了一声，用更大的力道抱紧了怀里的人，在她体内高潮。  
贝雷丝瘫在库罗德的怀里喘气，身体发颤。  
他心满意足地将手指插进她被水花和汗水打湿的发间，抚摸她的脑袋。  
“库罗德......“贝雷丝的声音闷闷的，”给我读读故事吧。“  
库罗德低下头吻了吻她头顶的发旋。  
“遵命，我的女王陛下。“  
他抬起腿跨出浴缸，向贝雷丝伸出手。贝雷丝接过了他的手，被他牵到床边。他为她擦拭湿漉漉的头发和身体，还有从下身流出来的白色液体。  
她在摆弄他耳垂上的银色耳饰。  
等一切都收拾妥当之后，库罗德捡起那本几乎被遗忘的书回到床上，将贝雷丝揽到了自己怀里，让被子将他俩一同包裹住。  
贝雷丝枕在他的一个胳膊上，用食指在他的胸膛上画圈圈。  
“伊萨乌拉，千井之国，据说建在一个很深的地下湖上。只要在国家范围之内，居民们随便在哪里挖一个垂直的地洞就能提出水来......"  
“建在地下湖上？”贝雷丝好奇地眨眨眼。  
“嗯，这还是不是这本书里所记载的最怪的国度。”  
库罗德快速翻了翻书页。   
“有的国度建设在天上，有的国度由黄金做成，有的国度散布在海洋的各处，有的国度即便是空气也会遍布尘土......“  
贝雷丝抬起眼看着她的爱人。  
是错觉么，她竟然能够隐约感觉到库罗德的眼底在发光，就像一个第一次听到好奇的孩子，对外面的世界充满向往。  
库罗德总是这样，无论过去了多少年，无论经历了什么事情，无论身为什么样的角色——她甚至相信等到了鬓角发白的年纪，他身上还是能够保持着某种来自少年时代的东西，永远保持着对世界的好奇。  
“你相信童话吗，库罗德？”  
贝雷丝突然问道。  
“欸？“这个问题很突然，库罗德愣了一下。  
“这本书里所记载的东西，你相信吗？”  
贝雷丝认真地看着他。  
“哎呀哎呀，怎么感觉突然回到了学生时代呢。”库罗德挠挠头。  
“怎么说呢......我知道书里的内容大概率是写来唬小孩子的。“库罗德叹了口气，像个孩子一样将脑袋搭在贝雷丝的肩膀上，微卷的黑色短发挠得贝雷丝的脖子痒痒的。  
“但是啊，老师。“库罗德接着说道，“我愿意去相信它们的存在。”  
贝雷丝愣了一下。  
“毕竟这个世界是广袤无垠的，我愿意去相信它存在着数不胜数的可能。”  
炉火燃烧的声音在安静的空气里滋滋作响。库罗德举起戴着婚戒的手，看着自己无名指上贝雷丝父亲的遗物。  
“呐，贝雷丝啊，你知道为什么当初我要称呼你为兄弟吗？”库罗德问。  
“因为你需要跟我建立一个超越师生的连结。”贝雷丝回答道。  
“哈哈，我当时确实是这么说的啦。”库罗德笑了笑。  
“不过当时我的内心想法是，我必须依靠‘兄弟’这样模糊的称呼来淡化我心中对你的真实感情......男女间的爱慕之情对于当时满脑子只想实现野心的我而言是个累赘，甚至是危险的。“  
贝雷丝这个时候似乎终于明白了，当年少年库罗德眼底里的那抹深意。  
“不过像是跟老师结婚什么的，那个时候我可是想都不敢想啊。”回想起少年时代的笨拙，库罗德有些不好意思地挠了挠脸。  
“你知道吗，老师，有个国家叫做阿纳斯塔西亚......“  
“嗯哼？”贝雷丝回应了一声。  
“人们都叫做它欲望之国。”库罗德继续说道，“天空中飞翔着成千上万的风筝，玛瑙玉髓等宝石摆在路边的摊贩上，花园的水池里是赤裸身体在洗澡的女人，她们会向你发来共浴的邀约.....”  
贝雷丝没有说话，只是安静地看着他。  
库罗德抬起头，对上她那双深蓝色的眼睛。  
“于我而言，你就是我的阿纳斯塔西亚。“  
正当贝雷丝还在琢磨着库罗德以“阿纳斯塔西亚”来形容她是因为什么的时候，她已经猝不及防被对方压到了身下，迎来了一个深吻。  
情欲在被子里升温，贝雷丝一边接受着库罗德的亲吻爱抚一边有些绝望地意识到，自己大概率要带着浑身上下的吻痕和酸痛的腰去参加婚礼了。  
交缠的裸体旁是那本再次被忽略掉了的书。  
书本并没有被合上，正面朝上的页面里所记载的，是这样的一段文字——

“对阿纳斯塔西亚的描述，只能唤起你的一个个欲望，再迫使你把它们压下去。而某天清晨，当你在阿纳斯塔西亚醒来时，所有欲望会一起萌发，把你包围起来。这个国家对于你好像是全部，没有任何欲望是失落，而你自己也是其中一部分，由于她欣赏你不欣赏的一切，所以你就只好安身于欲望之中，并且感到满足。“

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的太喜欢库罗德了，结束了双王结局的我非常好奇两个国王结合后的芙朵拉与帕迈拉，以及所有人后来的故事，就尝试自己写了一下。因为不指望大陆的网站，就来ao3放文啦。不出意外的话以后会陆陆续续在这个账号放各种我写的文，希望大家能够喜欢。


End file.
